


Pillow Silence

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Obsession, Passion, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto likes to watch Atem sleep and just... drink in every single part of him, mull over how he had gotten so lucky, listen to him breathe... he liked to lay in bed andobsessover him





	Pillow Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Pridecember 2018- "Obsession"
> 
> Because we all know Seto is An Obsessive Gay

Seto always woke up first

It wasn't unusual

It made perfect sense

He had to get up much earlier for work than Atem did, and he was used to being up early anyway, having been getting up at the crack of dawn- often even before that- for years and years now

...

And he didn't sleep quite the way that Atem did

Seto was a light sleeper, used to barely getting any rest and not able to sleep through so much as a cricket's chirp, but Atem slept like a corpse, absolutely still and not waking even in the most dire of circumstances

And no, the irony was not lost on either of them

Seto had developed a sure fire way to wake him up, but most of the time he still wouldn't stir unless he felt like it

It honestly worried him for what would happen in the case of an emergency...

But it was no matter for him to deal with right now

Right now, he was much more interested in _this_

Much more interested in simply enjoying Atem's presence

He had started going to work an hour later for this exact reason, because he could no longer stand to just get up, get dressed, grab coffee, and leave

No...

He wanted to enjoy mornings now

He wanted to enjoy his lover, enjoy a long shower with him, even enjoy breakfast with him, and after everything he had gone through to have him, Seto believed he very well had every right to do so

He was soft and sweet, he was sleeping peacefully- a releif, as that wasn't always the case- and was laying on his side for once, facing Seto, with his hair messy and splayed against the pillows, and his skin bare beneath the sheets

Seto could live in this moment

He could stay in it forever

Just... watching Atem sleep, breathing him in, studying every single detail about him, from his face to his hair, his skin, his body, his lips....

So much strength and brilliance and determination, laying dormant beneath soft skin and sweet tasting lips and a small, lithe body that fit so perfectly against Seto's own everytime he touched him, as if the pharaoh purposely molded himself to the CEO's touch

He could live in this moment, listening to him breathe, watching his chest rise and fall

He wished it could take him over, he wished he could drown in it until the memories of his leaving, his disappearance, his _death_ , left him forever

He wished he could close his eyes and only ever see Atem like this

He wished he could forget the memories of his absence

It sounded ridiculous, not being able to stand remembering someone's departure, even when they were laying right next to you now, and yet....

Seto, for all of his love and preaching of logic, wasn't always a logical person

His passions often tended to override his logical mind, and Atem was his passion the same way that water was wet

The obviousness of that statement was almost deafening

But it changed nothing, in the end

Slowly, Seto found himself reaching out, stroking his fingers along his partner's face, letting his thumb graze across that soft bronze skin, fingertips moving to sweep through his multi-colored hair, fingernails dragging down the back of his neck

The morning was silent and peacefull, and he couldn't get enough of it

He moved closer, carefully wrapping a leg over the pharaoh's and letting his arm rest over Atem's shoulder

They were only a few breaths apart now, but it was still too far away

Atem was here, in his arms, only sleeping, but in a way Seto still missed him

The desire to touch, to linger, to ... _keep_... was quite near unbearable, and although he knew that Atem was his, that the pharaoh had no intention of leaving....

There was still a voice in the back of his head, murmuring lowly, and screaming loudly at the same time

The urge to make this more permanent was bubbling within him again and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from taking that leap now

Soon enough, it would happen

Soon

He had the ring, he had the location, he was just waiting on the perfect date to arrive, and he already knew what it would be, it would just cost him a few more weeks of waiting....

He could last a few more weeks

He could wait a little longer

And yet...

His fingers moved up and brushed slowly over Atem's cheek once more, pressing closer, giving him a slow, gentle kiss, tasting his lips, feeling his skin, letting his fingers brush against his cheek again and again as he kissed him, letting it run a little deeper, sucking the pharaoh's bottom lip into his mouth

He pictured their future together, he daydreamed of each night they would spend with eachother, he imagined the next sixty years, fantasized about the next sixty minutes, _obsessed_ over the next sixty seconds

He took Atem's breath into his lungs and tried to make it his own

He wanted more of him, all of him, always, he wanted life and death and eternity with him, and the desperation in his kiss certainly portrayed that

Finally, Atem began to stir, shifting a little, eagerly responding to the kiss, shuddering and kissing a little bit more deeply himself, his eyes still closed as his arms moved up to start wrapping around Seto's neck, dragging him in closer as the two continued their mission to bond closer and closer still to eachother

It took a little wile, a few breathless gasps, a couple of moans, but finally, and with great reluctance, Atem pulled away, his eyes finally opening to reveal that beautifully striking garnet color

He was quiet, for just a moment, before staring up at his lover

"Good morning to you too,"

Yes, Seto concluded in silence, leaning in to kiss him again

A very good morning indeed


End file.
